


locker room is our secret make out place

by 4kittymeow



Category: Free!
Genre: Day One, F/M, Kisses, Locker Room, M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, RinTori Week, and i know it's late, fem!Nitori, i changed some stuff, make out in the locker room, rin is horny ass boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4kittymeow/pseuds/4kittymeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically Rin and Ai make out in the locker room and it seems they aren't the only who is there</p>
            </blockquote>





	locker room is our secret make out place

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is my first time writing a fanfic in my whole life so i hope you like it i worked so hard  
> and if their're any grammar mistakes any typos please tell my because English is not my native language 
> 
> and it may my writing is not good because again my first time 
> 
> and i know i'm late but here you go 
> 
> enjoy Rawya

practice ended everybody's gone only Ai, She stayed practicing her breast stroke 

she swam the fastest she could get, As her hand hit the wall she got her head out trying to breathe

"wow Ai you almost broke your own time" Rin smirked 

"senpai you were watching me" she said with a shy look in her face and rose blush in her face 

Rin reached his hand for Ai to help her get out of the pool " you did a great job Ai" said and kissed her forehead 

"thanks" she muttered, smiling with light pink blush across her cheeks " um go hit the shower i'll wait for you to so we can go together" he said, sketching the back of his neck Ai nodded and went to the shower 

 

as the water hit her hair and body she thought what Rin told her she got better at swimming and rin  sounded proud of her that made her happy that rin is supporting her she's so lucky to have a boyfriend like Ai blushed on that thought beside all that she was tired she just want to go with rin to his room and cuddle with him until she fell asleep

she shout the water down and took her towel and warped it around her naked body and made her way to the locker room, she opened her locke and took out her clothes. when she finished dressing she felt a warm body behind her an arm worked her way to her waist it was rin hugging her form behind 

"rin-senpai" she said shyly rin lend to print a kiss on Ai's shoulder then resting his chin on it "you took so long Ai" he whispered 

"ah umm sorry senpai" she said with a blush all around her cheeks 

"so cute and beautiful" rin thought while he was putting kisses to her shoulder up to her neck. Ai blush grew darker shade of red, ai turned around to face rin when she turned around they were so close, rin's arm still on ai's waist and her hand rested on rin's chest 

 

_so close_

her eyes rin's , they broke the distance between them with a kiss rin kissed ai soft lips slowly and gently but still passionate, ai climbed her hand to  rin's neck and pushed him down to deepen the kiss her tongue sliped into rin's mouth and they'er kiss get hot they parted awya to take a breathe then rin started to kis ai's neck and and suck on the skin and ai moaned in a way turned on rin and sucked harder he continued like that until he left a mark he shifted up to ai's lips giving  a light kiss and her went uo frome her to her mole and went back to her lips, ai's face i s burning and bright red.

they went like that for a minute until ai heard a voice coming form behind the lockers but he ignore it and and but hear he hear a moan 

he pushed a little just to part their lips ai look around and rin is confused "did you heard that ?" ai asked

"heard what ?" rin questioned with a confused look on he his face 

" a moan a heard a moan someone is in here" she said she sounded a bit serous 

" maybe you that's your voic-"

"shhhhh" she interrupted and shushed him and " listen" 

another  moan came out and this time rin heard it " it's look like we aren't the only one having fun in here"rin teased

ai gave him a look " i wonder who?" she looked at rin

" wanna go see?" rin grinned and ai nodded in excitement " the sound came behind the locker" ai hold rin's hand " let's go then " she said 

they walked slowly and hand to hand when they come close the voice is clear they can hear it clearly 

" ahhh sousuke-senpai ahh umm" 

after hearing that their're eyes widen at what they heard

"wait sousuke-senpai? " said rin in surprised look on his face 

" oh my god that momo's voice" said ai with a surprised look too 

they went to look and found momo and sousuke 

momo wiped his arms around sousuke's neck and his legs on his hip and soususke pinning momo on the locker and kissing and sucking his neck and momo's hand digging in sousuke's hair and moaning then he notice rin and ai "shit" he curse under his breathe immediately he pushed sousuke away 

" what's wrong ? " said looking at momo how turned around and from sousuke and his face is bright red 

"look beside you " said momo with quite voice sousuke did what he told and looked 

his eye wide and face is red to see that his best friend and his girlfriend looking at them

 

"wow never knew you were together" rin said in kinda of teasing voice. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> heheheheeheh somehow it turned from rintori to soumomo  
> sorry not sorry  
> i coudn't resist not to put them 
> 
> anyway tell me what you think about it on the comments or in my ask in tumblr 
> 
> kitty-rawya.tumblr.come


End file.
